The Bet
by ClivaMature
Summary: Short one-shot (?) of Dirk and Jake, betting something for a matching Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff tattoo.


_AN: This is really pwp, and could turn out kind ooc (I hope not too much!)... I'm sorry guys XD_

 _For my friend EnscorcelledReader! Enjoy ~_

* * *

It had been… what was it, three months? Just waiting for something to happen. Just wandering around, exploring the planets and slaying underlings, since they didn't really have anything better to do. Dirk huffed as he finally reached the top of the mound where Jake was. He turned around, flashing his best grin.

"Well long time no see ol' buddy! You finally made it." he held a hand out to him, that Dirk quickly held on to.

"Please remind me why I do this with you?"

"'Cause it's hella fun?"

"Hell no." Dirk sat down next to him, smiling at the others enthusiasm.

Jake just laughed and looked around. "Are you feeling peckish?"

Dirk nodded. Although he didn't really enjoy those hikes, at least he got to spend some time with his beloved. And his excellent cooking skills.

As Jake bit on the sandwich he had prepared for himself, he couldn't help but notice the tattoo on Dirk's right shoulder.

"You really have something for your brother's art, don't you?"

Dirk turned around and followed Jake's gaze. "Yeah. What makes you ask that? I thought it was kind of obvious."

Jake smiled and looked away, as if in thought.

"What would you think if I had one too?"

"You mean to match mine?" 'Would you really do that for me?' was what he wanted to add, but kept it to himself. Why ruin his stoic facade with such an anime cliché sentence.

"Yeah! It would be like one of those pendants that lovers used to exchange, or just have matching tattoos like a real couple!"

Dirk chuckled. "You wouldn't stand the pain."

Jake grinned, playfully smacking him on the shoulder. "Excuse me mister, but I am stronger than you think!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see then." He stood up, offering his hand to his beau.

"I just got the right tools at my place, so how about we go prove your point."

Jake stood up as well, taking the other's hand. He held back a shiver though, starting to regret his decision. "I'm up for it if you are!"

* * *

Jake was sitting on a black stool in one of Dirk's rooms. He was clinging nervously on the edge as Dirk had started rubbing the anesthetic cream on his left shoulder.

"Any second thoughts?" He asked, looking at Jake's hands. The English loosened his grip and grinned again.

"No. No no, I'm fine!" He glanced over at the Sweet Bro picture Dirk had as a reference. Not that he really needed it, but it was to show Jake how it would look like.

He tried his best to keep his breath steady. No adventurer would ever show a sign of hesitation for such a nuisance! How could he be different? He kept his stance and softened a little at Dirk's small smile at him. He rubbed at his shoulder, feeling that the cream had completely absorbed.

"So, ready for the iron?" Jake looked up at him in confusion, a poorly-hidden worried look on his face.

"The what..?"

"This." Dirk showed him the machine. Jake widened his eyes at the sight, but nodded nonetheless. It was too late to back away at that point. He just decided for the best not to look at the ominous needle as it approached his skin. Lest he accidentally fainted. Not very tough or cool.

Just as he could actually feel the tip on his skin, Dirk pulled away, a cheeky grin making it's way on his face.

"How about we make a bet."

Jake turned to look at him, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "A bet? What kind of bet?"

Dirk tightened his grip on the machine, still keeping his smirk there in place. "If you so much as wince just a little while I'm doing this, I get to fuck you. If you don't we'll do it the other way round."

"WHAT?!" Jake all but shrieked. So, what, were they just going to decide their first time like _that_?! But wait. Dirk lowered his head, just enough that he could see a glint of his amber eyes.

"Aren't you the one for adventures?" Jake swallowed, not really sure on what was with Dirk that was making him act seriously horny all of a sudden.

"I-uh why yes, if there's an adventure calling I'm the one for it, but I don't think that.. qualifies as one..?" He could feel a faint drop of sweat slowly running down his temple.

"Well, let's say that adventure is full on emotions, new discoveries and the lot. I'd say that adventure and _our_ adventure both are compatible to that description. Besides.." he raised his head and leaned slightly closer. "If you win this bet you get to decide the pacing and how you want to do it."

Jake swallowed hard. No way he was giving up on an adventure, but he wasn't really sure if he was ready for that either. The noise from the machine didn't help him think at all. On the other side, if he won the bet...

With a shaky smile, he nodded, eyes tight shut and knuckles white on the stool. "Alright then. Let's do this."

Dirk smiled again. "Okay then. Get ready."

Jake kept his eyes closed as he felt the needle dig into his numbed skin, holding back every whimper and sob he wanted to cry so much. No way he was going to loose that bet, even if he wasn't really sure about what victory entailed.

* * *

The drawing process didn't seem to end for Jake, but at some point Dirk backed away from his arm and switched the machine off, wiping his forehead. Jake opened his eyes, looking at the black colored skin bulging from the rest. He was tempted to touch it, but thought better of it, looking at Dirk instead, who was sitting across him, looking at him. That smile, heavens.

He nodded slowly.

"Good boy, not even a small whine.." he said, mentally licking his lips in anticipation.

"So, what now?"

Dirk took his mind away from dirty thoughts of his boyfriend and sat up. "Well for starters avoid covering it. Keep an eye on it if it looks weird. Also." He handed him a small bottle of skin lotion. "Put this on everyday for at least a week and a half. Don't plan anything too weird for tonight." He said with a wink, although Jake couldn't have seen it.

"Tonight? Oh, yes, right. So..." Jake kept on looking at his shoulder. Anything to avoid that grin.

"Nine P.M. your place?"

"Uh sure, yes.." He steadily got up from where he was sitting, slowly and hesitantly making his way towards the door, followed by Dirk's piercing eyes. "See you later, Jake."

* * *

Jake glanced over at the clock on his wall. Ten to nine. He could feel his shoulder gently pulsing with slight pain, but he was more worried about what was going to happen in ten minutes time. He hadn't really prepared anything special. All he had done that afternoon was watch his favorite movies to try to think of something else rather than the impending date. Was it a date? He wasn't really sure. He sighed, looking at the clock again. Well, there wasn't much he could to now, just wait for-

The door knocked.

"Shucksbuster."

He was early.

He jumped up and literally ran to the door, opening it to find Dirk with his usual demeanor. Jake smiled seeing his friend (boyfriend, silly) like that again. He let him in with a grin.

"How's your shoulder feeling?" He peeked at his love's fresh ink to see if anything had changed.

"Nothing out of the usual, just a little sore, but I suppose that's normal." Chirped Jake as they made their way to Jake's room. Dirk smiled, following him close behind.

Jake's skulltop was still on his bed, but was quickly removed to make space for a normal laptop he dug out from some place in his mess of a room. He signed Dirk to sit down next to him as the computer slowly booted to life. "So.."

"So?" Dirk quirked an eyebrow.

"Is it okay for you if we start out with a nice flick?" Jake said, hoping Dirk would agree. The other boy just shrugged.

"Tonight, you choose." A hint of that malicious smirk appeared and just as quickly vanished.

Jake pretended not to see it as he opted for his all time favorite, Avatar. Which was only one of his all time favorites. Much to Dirk's disapproval.

He couldn't really concentrate on the movie though. His mind kept on drifting towards the end of it, where he was actually forced to do something. Was he? He gulped.

Maybe he had a better idea.

He started leaning towards his boyfriend, starting with a chaste kiss on his cheek. Not that he really was paying attention to the film in the first place, Dirk turned around and put an arm around him as they let themselves fall against Jake's soft covers.

Dirk returned the kiss, only on his mouth. Jake felt like he could melt under his warm touch, but tried to remain concentrated on what he was going to do next.

As they were kissing, he gently slipped on top of the other, straddling his hips and holding his head between his hands. He felt Dirk's hand roam over his back, sensing that he wanted to undress him but waiting for permission to do so.

Wow, that was feeling nice. So much better than he expected, really. He sat up and let Dirk slide his shirt off, forgetting completely about the film going on in the background. He returned kissing his lips, then his cheek, neck, trailing behind his ear. He was starting to like this feel of control, this new sensation. He kept on teasing him like that, not because Dirk seemed to really like it. Not only at least.

He hadn't a clue on how to go on from there.

Sure, they'd made out some time, not too often, but.. that was kind of it. And definitely not like this. He slipped a hand under Dirk's shirt, while he eagerly complied and helped him take it off.

At that point, he just sat there on top of Dirk, his hands on his chest, his eyes lost somewhere in the middle. The Strider noticed his obvious uncomfortable behavior, and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey." He gently reached for his lovers cheek, initiating eye contact.

Jake seemed almost.. scared? "What are you thinking about?"

He just closed his eyes, heaving a sigh. "Uh..."

Dirk sat up this time, holding Jake tight to him. "Something wrong?"

"No, no." Jake replied quickly, cupping Dirk's face but still looking away.

Dirk smiled. "Not sure how to continue?"

Jake shook his head. He had a prize to claim, so let him be damned if he didn't get it! That was part of the adventure, right?

A shy grin made its way on Jake's face as he looked up to meet his shaded orange eyes.

"No, not really, but I guess that's part of the adventure!" He said, trying to convince himself that that's how it was supposed to be.

"Need help? You sure seem to already be in the mood for this." Dirk teased as he cupped Jake's clothed front.

He jumped a little at the feeling of being touched _there_. "Dirk!"

"What? I'm just stating facts here." There it was, that sly grin again.

Jake pushed him down on the bed, putting his hands on the covers on both sides of him.

"Alright mister know it all, why don't you help me through then?" He said, smiling a bit more sincerely this time.

"Your wish is my command, master." Dirk said before he kissed the other boy again, pulling him down on top of him. He then moved away, lying on his side.

"Well I guess for starters getting these off would help a lot." He started undoing his belt and pulling his pants down, revealing his arousal. Jake did the same and resisted the urge to cover his own erection.

Dirk rolled over the other, starting to kiss and lick down his body but Jake stopped him shortly after by saying "I thought it was the other way round?"

Dirk got up from the tanned body. "Yeah, it is. But I guess it would be easier to show you directly like that how it's done. If you don't have anything else in mind that is."

Jake just looked befuddled, opening and closing his mouth as if to say something he couldn't find the words for. "Wait a minute... I don't remember the bet being that way." He started to feel a slight boost of confidence as the arousal started to grow.

Now it was Dirk's turn to be confused. "Uh.. no, true, but-"

Jake grabbed Dirk and turned him on his bed so that their positions were inverted.

"So let me claim my victory on this bet." He said with a grin. Dirk smirked in response, raising his hands.

"Suit yourself."

"I will, I will." Jake ended his sentence with a warm kiss, stealing Dirk's smirk. He ran his hand down the blond boy's body, pulling at his boxers. A rush of adrenaline at the sudden realization that he had never seen him naked. Except in his wildest of dreams.

He parted from Dirks grip on him to pull down his boxers as well as his boyfriend's.

Well, that was an unexpectedly pleasant view.

He close his eyes, trying not to think about what he was about to do as he kissed down Dirk's stomach.

He stopped hesitantly, eliciting the smallest of whines from the boy beneath him.

Screw everything.

He ran his tongue on his erection, kind of enjoying it actually. It felt almost perfect against him as he went up and down along the shaft. Was he doing it right? He hoped so.

Dirk had started moaning his name. That was a good sign, excellent even. It sounded very good too. He drank in the pants of his lover as he could feel his own body was enjoying all of this too.

Dirk grabbed his hair and pulled him away from his cock, reaching for something Jake didn't know he needed.

He leaned over to his pants, searching his pockets for a little bottle. Jake eyed at it curiously.

Lubricant? Oh.

Oh snap.

Jake almost froze there in place. He knew he was enjoying this, but this was a bit too fast. He grabbed the bottle away from him, settling it on the bed, behind him.

"Not so fast, please." He said as Dirk was trying to reach for it. Jake gently pushed him on the bed again, resuming to kiss his neck.

Dirk just huffed but hugged him, sinking his nose in the other's warm skin. "Sorry."

Jake got up to look at him. "It's ok.. it's just.." He smiled and shrugged.

His lover looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. Just look at ourselves, we didn't even take our glasses off!"

They looked at each other and started chuckling. "Well guess who was trying to shake a leg there!" said Jake with the most sincere smile he had had that evening. He leaned back on him, gazing at his beautiful eyes as he took his eye wear off. Jake took his glasses offf too, and set them on the night stand next to Dirk's, and went back to his lover.

"Well this is pretty awkward, wouldn't you say?" Jake said as he looked at themselves.

"No shit." said Dirk. "But we can still save this, if you want." he said suggestively.

Jake cuddled on to Dirk, smiling at him. He stroked down his body, still feeling the other's arousal against him. Not that he wasn't in the same condition. He lifted his head.

"Alright, but this time _I_ actually get to decide the pacing."

They both laughed as they kissed again and again, just relishing in the wonderful feeling of being so close to each other.

* * *

 _AN, again: aaaaaaa I'm sorry if the characters were too ooc! I've never written these two before, although I ship them so hard ^^"_

 _EnsorcelledReader: I really hope you liked it! I'm sorry it took me so long! Also, I'm not sure whether I'm going to add another chapter where they actually do the do or not... feel free to ask ;-)_


End file.
